2nd_war_of_hegemonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Genoa
The Republic of Genoa is a minor faction in the direct center of the galaxy. The Republic also calls itself a "Merchant Republic", where those of the Merchant class may vote in a new Doge, the current Doge is Leonardo Garibaldi, whom previously lead the corporation "Garibaldi Spacecraft", before he came to power of Genoa. He handed the corporation to his son. The Name The naming of the Republic of Genoa is based off of the Terran Trade Republic of Genoa. Students of history and fascinated with the concept of a "Trade Republic", the original founders of the Republic of Genoa reestablished Genoa amongst the stars. The Military of Genoa The military of Genoa heavily invests in the use of Mercenaries, which due to being a rich nation because of trade, is able to pay quite well. Because of being able to pay well, Genoa is also considered a "Mercenary Starting point" as often novice mercenaries take up garrison contracts from Genoa, which is easy money and a great way to get started, and this also keeps Genoese planets quite safe. Genoa itself is also one of two, the other being Terra, that is able to produce it's own capital ships. Generally other factions will buy their capital ships from Genoa as well. Economy of Genoa The economy of Genoa is amongst the strongest in the galaxy, while the Republic is not as large as most of it's neighbors, it makes up for it by having a fleet that can defend it's trade routes, and being in the center of the Galaxy, where most trade routes manage to meet or begin. The economy also is kept up to pace with larger powers as corporations are generally taxed very low and are able to sell, barter and like in Genoa. Also of importance is that the government of Genoa sells it's capital ships to other star nations, which make it plenty of money as well. Politics of Genoa Corporations get one representative to elect the Genoese Doge, whom is elected with a simple majority. Generally, due to this system political parties are not a thing, but corporations with similar interests are known to meet and agree to vote a certain way, forming temporary "Coalitions". Traditionally, the Genoese Doge tends to be one from the Garibaldi family as they founded the Republic. It is not dictated by law however that it must go to the Garibaldi family, however, generally corporations have voted that way for the good of stability in the Republic, and legacy. Doge powers include appointing representatives to the Council of Ten, having full authority over the military and military operations, representing Genoa with other nations diplomatically (See the Council of Ten paragraph for more information on the process of this.) and managing the economy and passing laws through the Council of Ten. The Doge is advised by the Council of Ten ''of whom are appointed by him. The council of Ten are 10 appointed representatives from the major corporations in Genoa who weld significant influence. The Council of Ten may at any time through simple majority toss out a law, approve a new law (With the approval of the Doge), approving treaties put forward by the Doge and finally approving positions appointed by the Doge. One of the Ten can resign from the council, but generally they stay in their position until they're either replaced by a new Doge, or die. '''Current Government Makeup of the government of Genoa' Doge: Leonardo Garibaldi Vice Doge: Elena María Álvarez Head of the Council of Ten: Adriano Bruschell The Council of Ten: Amerigo Beppe, Artur Antonio, Carlo Celso, Ciro Carlo, Dangelo Dante, Dino Demarko, Drago Enea, Enzo Enrico, Este Felipo Category:ROG